Peace Hawk Movement
The Peace hawk movement was an elaborate clandestine project by the Kermac with the aim of undermining and destabilizing the Union. Movement timeline. Prior to 3399 The Kermac successfully placed a number of spies in key locations in the Union both before and during the Union / Kermac War. 3400 The Union / Kermac war ended in 3400 with Admiral Stahl leading the first fleet in the Steel Broom Raid clear across Kermac Space and was within reach of the Kermac Main World Kermac Prime. The Steel Broom Campaign was both brutal and costly,Union Forces did not stop to conquer worlds, they bombed and destroyed everything in sight. The Kermac convene the Galactic Council and ask all former members to intervene. Political Pressure at the Assembly rose from a new political party called the Peace Hawks, to end the war. The Assembly voted to recall Stahl and the Fleet and sign a cease fire and non aggression pact with the Kermac. Hip Hollister is elected president of the United Stars. He is the party leader of the Peace Hawks. 3401 The Assembly calls Stahl for a Hearing and Stahl is accused of War Mongering and War crimes against “helpless” and peace loving Kermac. False evidence is presented claiming it was Stahl and his cohorts who started the war in the first place and committed unspeakable crimes against sentient beings. Stahl is declared guilty by a Tribunal Court and the Assembly votes 51 to 49 to sentence Stahl to a Penal Colony along with 3 other Admirals, the Marine Commandant and the former President Ron Webley. 3402 President Hollister orders all war criminals to be incarcerated or executed. 3000 Officers of the Union Fleet are executed. Stahl manages to steal a supply ship and escape his execution. He sends a message via GalNet to the Assembly with a sealed set of documents and declares that he will no longer be a Union Citizen and declares that if he ever comes back he would come back as an enemy. Admiral McElligott escapes the Purge by direct intervention of the Saran Queen. The Assembly agrees against the will of the Peace Hawks that McElligott never clamored for war and he remains Admiral of the Fleet. The day the 3000 Officers were executed is called the Bloody Sunday. The President declares capital punishment outlawed and only to be used against War Mongering. The Fleet budget is cut to 10% and Ships are decommissioned, Weapon research outlawed and all Academies closed. The President and the Peace Hawks promises 10,000 years of peace. 3406 Cherubim, Peter Baker and Phil Decker expose the Peace Hawk Party as a Kermac Spy operation and infiltration and the three are hunted by Government Agents. Kermac openly arrive on Pluribus and are declared the Friends of the Union. 3410 Dr. Isah the most beloved and respected Immortal speaks out and addresses the Assembly for the first time. He provides evidence that the Kermac started the war and that the Peace Hawk Party is a Kermac Spy Operation. The Kermac had used their inroads to destabilize the Assembly and were on the verge to detonate Solar Bombs (Purchased from the Wurgus) at Pluribus, Sol, Blue Moon, Thebes and SPQR. Dr. Isah also exposes the PSI slave projector the Kermac had installed in the Assembly Building. Just as the Assembly was about to vote on dissolving the Union and unite with the Galactic Council 3411 The Assembly “awakes” and the truth is revealed to the Union as a whole. President Hollister and every lead member of the Peace Hawk party is arrested. Many of the members exposed as willing and free will collaborators. The Peace Hawk Party is outlawed and by the end of 3411 over 34,000 Peace Hawk Party members are executed. No Kermac inside the Union survives. But the Union is in no position to fight and punish the Kermac. The hard liners renounced their Union Citizenship (almost 12 Million) and demanded their own worlds. (They got Markan 1 and 2) The Pacers left the Union and settled there. Aftereffects The president's powers are vastly reduced and for many years the Fleet was crippled. The PSI Corps was founded in an attempt to prevent a repeat occurrence. Perhaps the biggest lost for the Union was the murder of Dr. Isah by the Kermac as revenge for his part in revealing and disrupting their plans to destroy the Union. Category:History